


Love Is

by Snowverylost



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, THE BEACH SCENE WE ALL DESERVE, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, is what brings us together, mawage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowverylost/pseuds/Snowverylost
Summary: Henreyettah, here is my Secret Snowflake gift to you. (No text fic, but I think I hit a lot of your other prompts!) I hope you like it!
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Secret Snowflake 2020





	Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Henreyettah, here is my Secret Snowflake gift to you. (No text fic, but I think I hit a lot of your other prompts!) I hope you like it!

> **Penny**
> 
> Simon and Baz have been through a lot over the years. The fact that they’ve made it to where they are is a miracle, in all honesty. I love them both to bits, but they’re so stubborn (thank Merlin. They might not have made it if they weren’t).
> 
> The last time we were all together at the beach, none of us were in a very good place, least of all Simon. I was so worried about him. Sometimes, I still get myself worked up when I think about how things were at the time, as if I could fix the past (which I know in my head that that is absolutely absurd, and not at all possible). I’m so grateful every day that we’re no longer living in those times. 
> 
> Simon said that in having the wedding at the beach, he was hoping to somehow redeem that moment. The breakup that almost, but thankfully didn’t, happen. I think he’s since forgiven himself for where he was then. From the person he had become, all the demon’s invading his mind. I wished he hadn’t felt that he had to do that, since he was in mourning. Still, the intentionality in having the ceremony here is beautiful.
> 
> It’s usually quite cliché to say that love saves the day, but I think it’s true. At least this time it is. Thinking back on where they were only a few years ago, I could only hope then that they’d be where they are now. I’m so proud of them, and so glad they’ve learned how to lean on each other when they need it.
> 
> **Simon**
> 
> I see Penny flip to the next page in the spell book. The bonding spell is several pages long, but considering the sort of magic it is, I’m not surprised. I look up at Baz and meet his eyes again. I’m not sure if I’m looking for some kind of confirmation in them, or for him to alleviate some sort of doubt in the back of my mind that I didn’t know was there. But if that was the goal, it works. My fear is quiet. There's so much love in his eyes. I feel it in my chest. I can feel the weight of it.
> 
> Love’s a funny thing. When I was young I had no idea what it was. What I  _ did _ know was that I didn’t have it, and that it didn’t look like any of the feelings or experiences I was even remotely familiar with. But I knew it existed. I knew it was good, and I knew I wanted it. It definitely looks nothing like younger Simon would have expected. It’s good, and it’s every bit as hard. Sometimes it feels like fighting a battle that’s endless. Or like attempting to knock down a forest of fear tree by tree.
> 
> It's worth it though. Worth taking the time, reconstructing myself to become someone who could support the weight of love. And I found one that’s worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole time writing this I was thinking about 1 Corinthians 13:1-12. It's what I imagined them using for the bonding spell as well. I see so many parallels between that verse and the story of Simon and Baz (besides the fact that it's such a beautiful depiction of love).
> 
> To Alice, Caity, and Pal, thanks a million always for your support and for letting me bounce ideas/looking this over/editing.  
> (@waywardfangirl, @caitybuglove23, & @palimpsessed on tumblr.)


End file.
